


Teach Me, Teacher

by Tony



Category: The Avengers (2012), Young Avengers
Genre: Age Difference, Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 03:06:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/426257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tony/pseuds/Tony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy Kaplan is a sub in training, Teddy is his dom. When Teddy can't quite get Billy to be the outgoing sub he wants his boyfriend to be, Teddy sends him to Billy's other dom- Tony Stark. Tony teaches Billy a little trick to please Teddy in the bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teach Me, Teacher

**Author's Note:**

> Based loosely off of myadamantiumheart's "Babes in Training" AU, where Teddy and Billy go to Steve and Tony to learn the ways of being good little cumsluts. Of course my Billy and Teddy are still underage, whereas hers are 18+. 
> 
> Not much plot. Unbeta'd as all my work is. Sort of dedicated to the Billy to my Tony, wrathofwiccan over on tumblr.

Teddy gripped Billy's hair tight under his fingers, holding the reality-shifter's head in place as he came. "Billy, shit, Billy...." he groaned as the smaller boy choked and tried to pull away, face flushed and whimpering. 

It was like this every time, Billy hesitating and drawing back even after confident proclamations that he'd be able to take it this time, that Teddy should give it his all because Billy would be able to handle it.  Teddy was very patient, very loving, but it was hard being a hormone driven teenage boy while simultaenously not getting annoyed with his lover's skittish attitude. 

"Maybe you should... Um... What if I gave Tony a call?" The muscled blond asked, smiling affectionately. Teddy loved Billy with all his heart, he loved the boy more than anyone else, but he knew Billy held Tony pretty high in his heart, knew that his lover thought... _highly_ of the billionaire genius. If anyone could whip Billy into shape so to speak, it would be Tony. 

\-----

And that's how Billy found himself sitting on a couch that costed more than an entire year's worth of his rent, a glass of juice in his hand, frowning sheepishly across the coffee table at his favorite Dom.  "So, do you think you could... help? With my problem?" he asked tentatively, hopefully. He felt ashamed that he was so terrible at pleasing his boyfriend, felt ashamed that he could talk the talk but not walk the walk. But he felt confident that Tony could help him, could make him perform better in the bedroom. Billy loved Tony, probably more than he should, and would do anything for the man. 

Tony was an experienced lover, he'd dealt with all types, even cases like this where his current lover was timid and afraid to let go. And that was the problem, he could tell, after all Teddy was a big boy. Tony had seen just how big first hand and taking all that up the ass or even all the way down his throat had to have been quite the feat for someone like Billy, someone who was young, a novice at sex, lithe, and stubborn. Tony could almost picture Billy agreeing to deep throat Teddy and then blushing fiercely as he was unable to perform said task. Tony himself had had a hard time dealing with Steve's girth and length for the first couple months of their relationship. Of course now Tony had loosened up in more ways than one and considered himself a pro at accomadating a large cock or two. 

Billy watched as Tony smiled confidently  and spread his legs on the couch he sat upon, motioning for Billy to come over and sit on the floor in front of him. He blushed hotly, his belly already fluttering with lust. Setting his juice down on the coffee table, Billy scrambled to obey, quickly getting on his knees, fists on his thighs, shoulders straight, eyes forward, and gaze attentive. "Tell me what to do."

"First of all," Tony drawled, unzipping his pants and tugging them down just a little, enough to pull the begginings of his erections out into the open. "That attitude has got to go. When you Sub, you are exactly that- submissive. No telling your Dom what to do. If you want them to do something, you request it, and you make sure to say please and sir. You are the slave Billy, they are the master. Understand?"

His cheeks flushed but Billy nodded in understand, eager to learn and please. "Yes, I understand!"

Tony glared. "Yes, I understand, _**sir**_."

Billy flushed even harder, his shoulders hunching and his heart beating faster. "Yes, I understand, _sir_."

It wasn't too hard after that, Billy's embarrassment shedding away as Tony took it easily, slowly, guiding Billy with the utmost affection and care. "I should have Teddy here in your place, you know. A good sub has to have a good dom to teach him, but a good dom should know how to teach his sub. Maybe we should get Steve to remind him what his role is?" he purred, watching as Billy sucked and licked at his cock, moaning and slurping and flushed like the slut he was. God Teddy was lucky. Tony loved Steve more than absolutely anything, but Billy was... Fuck, Billy was _something else_. Billy was so raw potetential, sexual and otherwise. 

It was so hard not touching himself, hard not unzipping his jeans and stroking himself as he sucked Tony off, as he took as much of the billionaire's cock into his mouth as he could and wrapping his slim delicate fingers around the base to make up for what his mouth couldn't quite take in. He had his legs spread, thrusting gently against the air and hating the little bit of friction his jeans and underwear gave his own straining tent, hated that it wasn't near enough to do any good and was just making things worse. 

When Billy began to whimper in frustration, his eyes watering from pent up sexual need, Tony pushed the boy's head out of his lap and stood up. "Come on. Let's make ourselves more comfortable," he said with a smirk, motioning for the young boy to follow him as he strode towards the bedroom, his dripping cock bobbing tantalizingly along the way. Once in the bedroom, Tony rolled up his sleeves to his elbows and motioned to the bed. "On your back, hang your head off the side."

Again, Billy rushed to obey, getting up on the bed and scooting til his head was over the edge. He reached his hand down to touch himself, just a quick palming through his pants, but stopped at the glare Tony shot him. Instead, he let his head loll back and spread his legs a little, toes curling and fingers flexing in anticipation. 

Tony came around to Billy's front and pushed his pants down his thighs to rest at his knees. "You're going to learn to deep throat. I'm going to make you comfortable taking it all. We're going to take it as slow as we need to, until you've got it, alright? Don't rush yourself, and remember to keep calm and relaxed. Remember that I'm right here. And if you need me to stop at any time and your mouth is full, don't be afraid to tap out- like this, okay?" he assured, tapping his hip twice in succession. Billy nodded, taking a deep breath and visibly trying to relax. It was all very charming, and Tony smiled as he leaned forward on the bed, one arm straddling the boys hip and his free hand guiding his cock into Billy's mouth. 

They ended up in a 69 position, Tony gingerly thrusting in and out of Billy's mouth while the boy writhed and mewled under him. Billy felt hot all over, breath coming short and ragged through his nose as he took as much of Tony in as possible. Still there was a good three inches he couldn't take, and it frustrated him to no end- until he felt a hand on his neck, a calloused hand stroking his throat softly, coaxing his gag reflex to cooperate and oh, so that was how it was done. Billy could feel his throat relaxing, could feel Tony's cock sliding deeper into his mouth, and he almost cried as he felt the rounded head bump the back of his throat without making him want to throw up. He was doing it! He was deep throating! Teddy would be so very proud of him!

His mouth open and gasping, hips thrusting ever so slowly, Tony watched as Billy's throat was stuffed full of cock, of Tony's own cock, and shit almighty that was a skill Steve even had trouble with. Steve hated blowjobs, giving them anyway, and that had been okay with Tony because Steve had a ginormous cock and the expertise required to properly use it. Having his dick swallowed completely down by this attractive teenage boy was enough to make Tony cum, and he kept a steady hand on Billy's throat, stroking, coaxing, as he orgasmed hard, shooting deep down the youth's esophagus. 

Billy's fingers dug hard into Tony's thighs as felt the older man cum, but he didn't tap out. He was taking it, taking it all with no problem, and it was amazing. Tony was amazing. Tony had walked him through it, had coached him tenderly, taking it slow, giving touches and caresses where needed, and it had worked. 

Heaving a shaky sigh, Tony slowly slid out  and helped Billy to sit up, his softening cock giving one last hard twitch as his gaze raked over the pink swollen mouth, wet and glistening and so recently **used**. Billy was almost shaking he was so pent up, he could feel the heat, the need coming off of him in waves, like magic, and Tony leaned in to give a tender kiss to the side of the boy's mouth before laying him back on the bed comfortably. "God you did so- so fucking good baby boy, so good. Such a good baby boy, gonna give you a treat," Tony purred, voice low and heavy. 

Nodding his head, Billy whimpered and gasped as his fly was unipped and his pants were rolled slowly down his hips. He'd gone commando today, and Tony looked pleasantly surprised. The shark-like grin on his face made Billy's cheeks redden further, and his eyes averted, bottom lip caught between his teeth. "Didn't want to waste time... Sir."

"Just like a good little slut. Never wear underwear again Billy, that's a direct order. Lucky I already came or I would have filled you up, would have made you walk home with cum dripping between your legs, Teddy would see it, would see that you'd been a slut for me, and he'd teach you a lesson too, you know," Tony growled, reaching over to the desk drawer and grabbing out a tube of lube, never taking his eyes off the dripping erection jutting into the air in front of him. Billy was so hard, so deliciously hard, and Tony hated himself for not saving his load for the boy's ass. _Next time._  

Fingers liberally coated, two of Tony's fingers slid between Billy's legs and penetrated him, making the young man's cock twitch hard and spurt pre-come. Tony laughed, and Billy frowned in embarrassment, but didn't shy away. Even stupid with lust, Billy could remember today's main lesson- submit to your Dom. Feel comfortable, relaxed, because the Dom is in control. The Dom knows what they're doing and they aren't going to purposely hurt you. _Submit, submit, submit_.

It only took a few good jabs at his prostate, Billy's cock completely engulfed by Tony's mouth ( _ **that's** how it's done!_ ) before the boy was cumming hard with a loud cry. Tony smiled, kissing the head of Billy's dick tenderly as it spurted the last of it's load. He moaned appreciatively, licking at the cum that had dripped from his lips onto his goatee. "God you've got a pretty little cock."

Billy couldn't blush any harder if he'd tried. He felt spent, done, at least for a few minutes, not having had to wait that long to cum, to even be _touched_ , in months. Orgasm denial had been one of his earlier lessons, and he'd hated it more than anything, more than having a dry digit in his ass, more than having to top- which he hated a lot. Tony had always loved to tease him though, loved to enforce that rule, and Billy decided that, if it was Tony teaching him how to do it, maybe it wouldn't be that hard of a lesson to learn.

\-----

"Mr. Rogers?" Teddy asked incredulously as he opened the door to his and Billy's apartment and there stood Captain America in the doorway looking casual but with a sly smirk playing at the very corner of his lips. 

"A little birdy told me you needed to be reminded how to do your job. So I'm here to remind you exactly what a Dom is for, Theodore."

Instead of being embarrassed, instead of being angry, instead of being any sane emotion, Teddy was hit with a trainwreck of lust at the look in Steve's eyes, the square of his shoulders, the sharp set to his jaw. Tonight Teddy was going to be Steve's student. And he'd relish every minute of it.


End file.
